


I'm gonna get so drunk on you

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Critmas Exchange, F/F, Frottage, Play Fighting, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: “Where’ve you been?” Beau asks.“Hunting.” Ophelia purrs.“At this hour?” Beau glances around at the dark woods. “Catch anything?”“That remains to be seen.” Ophelia takes a step forward. Then another.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Ophelia Mardun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	I'm gonna get so drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



> Wrote you a treat because I liked your prompt. Hope you like the treat!

The return to Zadash is grim. They keep an eye out during the day, rotate watches at night, check in with each other tentatively. Caleb and Nott retreat into themselves. Fjord seems especially shaken. Jester chatters cheerfully along the road, but Beau has noticed a few cracks in her smile when she thinks nobody is looking. 

Beau feels … prickly. Her sleep is fitful at best. She strains a muscle during her usual morning exercises. Beau jumps at shadows in the treeline, expecting the Iron Shepherds to jump out at them again. She eats her food so fast she burns her tongue and then and wanders off to avoid conversations at meals. Molly’s cards seem heavier than they ought to in her pack. Beau flicks through them from time to time, feeling the near-invisible creases and nicks that allow a dealer to determine which cards are which without looking. It irks at her, that she doesn’t know what the fuck any of the little pictures mean. The weather nags at her. The voices of the others set her teeth on edge.

Worst of all is Ophelia Mardun. Supposedly they’re here to protect her, but the woman brought her own guards and looks perfectly capable of protecting herself. She never leaves her carriage during the day and prowls the camp at night. She keeps to herself and has already said several snide things to the members of the group. She’s gorgeous of course, which makes Beau even angrier, because it’s difficult to stay mad when she can’t stop her thoughts of tearing off Ophelia’s fancy clothes and kissing her way down that beautiful body. 

Beau runs into Ophelia one night after her watch has ended. She’s just tapped Fjord and gone off to settle into her bedroll – and then suddenly Ophelia is there, leaning against a tree, buttons on her jacket like tiny stars in the night. 

“Where’ve you been?” Beau asks. 

“Hunting.” Ophelia purrs. 

“At this hour?” Beau glances around at the dark woods. “Catch anything?”

“That remains to be seen.” Ophelia takes a step forward. Then another. 

Beau freezes in place.

“Do you know this game, child?” Ophelia asks. 

Beau bristles at that. “I’m not a _child_ ,” she snaps, hearing the petulant tone in her own voice and hating it so much. 

“You’ll have to forgive me ... most everyone seems rather young compared to one of my age.” Ophelia is very close now. She towers over Beau. 

Beau steadies herself. “Figures. You’re rich enough to look whatever age you want. How old are you really?”

“Does it matter?”

Beau doesn’t have to consider that for long. “Nah. I like older women anyways.”

“I got that impression.” Ophelia leans in close.

The kiss is good, deep and insistent and Ophelia’s tongue gets pushy real fast. Beau groans and opens herself to it, reaching and wrapping her arms around Ophelia’s waist.

Ophelia bites Beau’s mouth with her sharp teeth, and holy _fuck_ that’s a new one but Beau likes it a lot. 

They break apart and Beau gasps and Ophelia licks the blood – blood! – from her lips. 

“Too much?” Ophelia asks, smirking. 

“Not at all.” Beau grins. “You want me to fight?”

“Please do.” 

Beau surges forward and knocks Ophelia down onto the bedroll. They tussle for a few moments, Beau pinning Ophelia and getting flipped and pinned herself. Eventually Ophelia has gained the upper hand, straddling Beau while Beau squirms beneath her – not really trying to get free but enjoying the sensation of being held down by a beautiful woman. 

“Now, just relax, and this will be quite enjoyable.” Ophelia promises. She tilts her head and starts to moves towards Beau’s neck.

At first Beau is pleased by the bite. She’s gotten hickeys before and after Ophelia’s kiss, it seemed a logical next step. But this bite starts to feel deeper, harder, more insistent. 

“What the … what the fuck?” Beau gasps. 

Ophelia slides her knee between Beau’s legs. 

Beau groans and ruts against the knee, wishing for more. Her vision is hazy and her neck hurts but she’s also so aroused she feels like any second might send her over the edge. 

Ophelia reaches down, fingers sliding underneath Beau’s pants, stroking her and finding just the right spot. 

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!” Beau begs. Her hands scrabble for something to clutch and she tugs at the back of Ophelia’s jacket. 

Ophelia stops the bite. She sweeps her tongue over what must be a vicious mark. The sensation sends Beau spiraling. Everything goes white and her thighs clench desperately around Ophelia’s hand. 

Minutes or hours later, Beau is tucked into her bedroll, a faint throb on the side of her neck, and a sated feeling between her legs. Ophelia is crouched nearby, looking up at the moon. There’s a dark stain on her chin. Beau thinks it looks like blood. 

In the morning there’s no mark Beau can feel on her neck. She’s woozy at breakfast, lethargic during her morning exercises. She eats more than usual and drinks several waterskins throughout the day. By evening the woozy feeling seems to have faded. 

She stares at Ophelia’s carriage, but the window never opens. Beau hopes to see her again at night before they reach Zadash. She wonders if she can win the fight next time.


End file.
